charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
ToM Tips
Spell usage Spells increase the profits and production of your buildings as well as reduce the wait timers. To cast a spell click on the spell button in the upper right of your game window then click on the building (or shmoo) that you want to enchant. The Tower of Magic produces different strength spells depending on the level of upgrade you have currently in your forest. You cannot go back to craft lower level spells once you upgrade, so create plenty of spells from each level before you upgrade. Bigger is not always better. You will occasionally want a low level spell to cast for a shorter term enchantment. How to toggle different levels of spell? Your game will automatically load the strongest level of spell in the inventory when you open your game. To switch to a different level of spell, click the Inventory and Warehouse button, then select the inventory. Once in the inventory select the spells tab and choose the spell you wish to load up for the game. This particularly handy when you want to use a low level spell for enchanting your shmoos for a short time. How to maximize the spell casting on buildings? The enchantments on buildings will affect the buildings as long as the building is active during the duration of the spell. This means even if you cast a spell in the last minute of the building's production time, it will still work. Also if a spell is active when you start a production, you still get the bonus. To take advantage of this, cast your spells in the last minutes of the buildings production time, collect your boosted return and refill the building before the spell duration wears off. This enchants 2 rounds of production. You can calculate for the time of spell by casting at approximately 15-20% of the time remaining on the building. Example: The Pigfly Nursery takes 1 hour to to produce 1 pigfly and 1 xp. A level 3 spell lasts 8 min. :#Begin production of a pigfly, wait until there are approximately 10 min left, cast the enchantment (reducing the production time and doubling the payout) :#Restart the nursery. The enchantment should still be in effect. Again this reduces production time and doubles the payout. ::This gives you 4 pigfly produced for one enchantment on the nursery. This works even better on short term buildings where you can straddle multiple rounds of production. If you time your enchantments correctly on the Tower of Magic, you should be able to net 5 spells in 3 rounds of production. Example: L3 Tower of magic takes 5 min to produce a spell. A level 3 spell lasts 8 min. :#Begin Production of a spell, wait 3 min., enchant the building (starting the 8 min. timer), collect 2 spells from the enchanted building, :#Restart the building (enchantment timer at approx 7 min.), collect 2 spells again, :#Restart the building (enchantment timer at approx 2 min.), collect 2 spells again. ::This gives you 6 spells produced (3 rounds x 2 spells) minus the one spell used to enchant the building (6 - 1) nets you 5 spells! Category:Helpful Info